The present invention relates to a device for the removal of ice fixed to a rod of a control cable which is used for remote control of various mechanisms.
In control cables as are known in the art, a rod is often covered with ice in winter since the rod is bared to the outside from a guide pipe secured to the end of a conduit. As a result, the rod cannot slide within a guide pipe even when operating an inner cable. The control cables have no device for the removal of the ice. Therefore, the ice fixed to the rod has been removed by breaking or heating in order to slide the rod. However, it is very difficult to remove the ice by such ways since in general the rod is located in the position which is beyond the reach of one's hand.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, there have been proposed several devices for the removal of ice fixed to a rod of a control cable. One of the previous proposals, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11875/1975 and shown in FIG. 1, comprises a tubular fittings 4 having a sharp-edged portion 5 making an acute angle with the axis of a rod 1 and provided at an inner surface thereof with an O-ring 6. The device can remove ice fixed to the rod 1 of a control cable A by operating an inner cable 2 and also prevent submersion under water from the clearance between the rod 1 and the fittings 4. However, the device has disadvantage that a properly great operational power is required to operate the inner cable 2 in order to remove the ice since the sharp-edged portion 5 enters between the ice and the rod 1 and therefore the sharp-edged portion 5 is apt to chip easily.